


The things we won in the fire

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gives in to his darker impulses with Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things we won in the fire

**Author's Note:**

> 3 times fic.

1) Honey tongue

”I prefer to eat honey at body temperature,” says Hannibal, half-purring. “Thank you for being so..accomodating.”  
Will stares at his naked body, covered in honey and wonders why he agreed to this.  
To gather evidence against his friend and therapist. Because he’s a goddam idiot who lusts after the very same man he wants to capture.  
“This,” says Hannibal. “Is a delicacy.”  
He sucks at Will’s little finger and Will nearly cries out.  
“So I gather,” says Bedelia while she caresses Will’s chest and licks at the honey there.  
Will has thought of her covetously too, and so when she licks a path down his chest, he doesn’t mind.  
“Now Bedelia,” says Hannibal. “The main course is mine.”  
“Of course,” says Bedelia and dutifully moves aside, one honey-covered finger working her clit.  
“This,” says Hannibal. “Is a course worthy of a king.”  
Will is hard, leaking and his cock is covered in honey. He’s sweating and the smell mingles with that of the honey.  
It drips from his cock.  
Hannibal kneels between Will’s legs and smiles as he licks at the cock.  
“Nice flavor,” says Bedelia and works herself over.  
Hannibal doesn’t reply, immersed in his task, while Will moans and grips at the strong shoulders and the slick hair.  
“Fuck, Hannibal, fuck,” he moans and comes into that eager, treacherous mouth.  
“Indeed,” says Hannibal. “A rich and earthy flavor.”  
He savors the honey-flavored sperm in his mouth and wipes his mouth.  
“Quite a nice sight,” says Bedelia and licks at her richly scented finger.

 

2) Pain is pleasure

Hannibal sometimes entertains his guests in unusual pursuits.  
One time he gets Will to the basement of his house to enjoy some pain-flavored pleasure.  
He marvels as he’s tied to a cross, naked save for a gag and some nipple clamps.  
“Can I touch him?” asks a woman in a gold lame dress.  
“No,” says Hannibal. “He’s mine, aren’t you pet?”  
Will nods.  
“So obedient,” says Hannibal. “What a lovely little slave you are.”  
He brandishes a whip and shows it off to his guests.  
“He will take it,” says Hannibal.  
Hannibal caresses his neck and makes Will shudder.  
“You are going to be a good slave aren’t you, my love?”  
He nods again.  
Hannibal strikes him lightly.  
Will winces, and bears it.  
“The pleasure is in your punishment, darling,” says Hannibal. “You are all mine, and you know it. “  
Will nods.  
Another stroke lands, and Will moans through his gag.  
The guests applaud.  
Hannibal strikes harder, and he feels lighter, less troubled.  
The world melts away and all he feels is how free he is.  
“Now,” says Hannibal. “That was the pain. Now for the pleasure.”  
He removes the gag and the clamps, and then takes Will off the cross, and hugs him.  
“Do you want me?” he asks.  
“God, yes,” says Will.  
Hannibal pushes him down and enters him without preparation.  
Will winces in pain, but he bucks back against his lover.  
Hannibal fucks him hard on the floor, and he makes primal noises as he’s taken in front of rich society patrons.  
His orgasm is so loud its painful.  
Hannibal comes deep inside him, teeth buried in his neck.  
“Yes,” he says. “A lovely flavor of pain.”

 

3) Dirty talk

“Tell me what you would do to me,” says Hannibal over the phone.  
“I’d push my cock down that mouth of yours and shut you up at last. You’d choke on my cock and stop filling my head with your seductive darkness.”  
“Then what?” asks the cultured voice.  
“Then I’d come and make you swallow it all, tasting the rich earthy flavor.”  
“Would you sodomize me?”  
“Like you do me? Yes, in front of your dinner guests, I’d push all the way inside you and I’d fill every dark corner with my essence. I’d fuck you hard and make you take it.”  
“Please, Will. More detail to your account.”  
“Okay, okay. I’m buried inside you, and I fill every part of you. I want to burrow deep inside your bowels to find out what makes you you. I want to take up residence in your body.  
I want all your secrets to belong to me. I can feel you try to escape, but I won’t let you.  
I want all your truths behind all the artifice and disguise and lies. I want to demolish your memory palace and erect one in my image. I want you to desire me above all else..  
I want your body and mind to be all mine, and all your darkest desires to be mine..”  
Will lets out a strangled cry and comes over his sheets.  
“Good,” said Hannibal. “Now you know what I want from you.”  
“Everything.”  
“Yes.”  
“You want me to be yours until the edges that separate us blur and we are one being.”  
“Yes.”  
“Fuck me for real tomorrow.”  
“I will,” says Hannibal and it’s a promise he’ll keep.


End file.
